Bowerstone Cemetery
Bowerstone cemetery is where the dead of Bowerstone are buried. A few visitors, guards, and Hollow Men can be found, as well as a Hobbe ambush. Bowerstone Cemetery can be accessed by passing through Bowerstone Old Town. This cemetery, like in Fable and the Fable: The Lost Chapters, is a great place to be if you want to find a bunch of dig spots. Overall it is a very large graveyard that actually extends into neighboring woods. The civilian displacement quests can be started here. Two expression statues are also found here. There are three tombs to be explored here, and the region is quite open. Law and Economy Law in this area is much like in the rest of Bowerstone. The economy is not like the rest of Bowerstone at all, because there is no economy. There are no rentable houses, no shops and no travelling traders. You are however, able to murder people, so you are still able to worsen the economy. There is only one house, The Cemetery Mansion, but you are unable to rent it out. Quests and Jobs Main Quests *None Side Quests *The Summoners quest, although it starts in Bowerstone Old Town. *The Love Hurts quest, in the Bowerstone Cemetery Manor *The Cemetery Mansion quest, only unlockable after completing the main storyline, Love Hurts and purchasing the house. * The Archaeologist quest, has one of the artifacts located in the cemetery. Jobs *The Civilian Displacement job starts in the rubbish tip area to the north. Demon Door Forgotten Keep: There is a Demon Door in this area, it can be found on your right hand side (or western side of the path), right when you enter this zone from Bowerstone Old Town. This Demon Door misses eating meat, and wants you to give him some meat in trade for what he is keeping on the other side of the door. You have to kick a chicken into the door, there are three or four chickens milling around the path in front of the door. After you kick a chicken into the door, the chicken will explode, and he will thank you as he savors the chicken meat and blood. He then lets you inside to plunder the treasure he is keeping, in a zone called Forgotten Keep. Points of Interest Bowerstone Cemetery has a bounty of interesting things to find and explore. You can find two expression statues, and can explore three tombs here. There are also four silver keys, and five Gargoyles in this area. *'Gargoyle One' *'Gargoyle Two' *'Gargoyle Three' *'Gargoyle Four' is behind the gate where the entrance to the Shelley Crypt is *'Gargoyle Five '''is inside the Shelley Crypt; at the other side of the invisible bridges, on the wall to the right *'Silver Key One''' can be found in the Hobbe camp, just up the hill from where you can find the Ancient Scroll for the Archaeologist quest. This key is located inside a shack, and is not easily visible from outside. *'Silver Key Two' *'Silver Key Three' is in the bedroom of the Cemetery Mansion *'Silver Key Four' is behind a breakable wall inside the Shelley Crypt Category:Fable II Locations